


Wedding Night

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: After declaring their love for one another, Lee and David take the next step.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of the "Night" series, and a few warnings apply:
> 
> 1\. This has NOT been beta read, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> 2\. This is RIDICULOUSLY schmoopy and romantic, so if that's not your thing, turn back now!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Lee and David smiled at each other like fools, standing before a newly ordained Jo Brand, hands clasped as they prepared to recite their vows. David had gazed adoringly into Lee’s eyes, only half listening to Jo’s words as he thought about the long, sometimes difficult road that had brought them to this point.

It had been rough at first, to be sure. Following the divorce filings and public confirmation of their relationship, there had been tearful recriminations, even more tearful tell-all interviews, tense twitter exchanges, and a bitter custody battle. Their careers suffered for a while, but fortunately the press and public have short memories, and few could resist the appeal of their love story. “Would I Lie to You?” had been on hiatus while the smoke cleared, but now it was scheduled for new tapings. Neither David nor Lee knew how the show would work, given that everyone knew now, but they were confident that David’s eloquent ranting. Lee’s lightning-quick wit, and their chemistry together would keep the show successful.

And so it was that on a chill winter's day, Lee took David out to Spring once more. Only now David could freely hold Lee’s hand as they talked, laughing at each other’s jokes, reveling in each other’s company. After dinner, Lee had driven them back home, a new home they had bought together a few months prior. A trail of rose petals leading upstairs greeted them upon opening the door, along with the faint sound of music--low, slow and sexy—coming from their bedroom. David looked at Lee, his eyes full of delighted surprise. Lee only smiled and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

David gasped when Lee opened the bedroom door. The room was lit with what seemed to be a hundred flickering candles. The stereo thrummed with a sensual rhythm. Rose petals were spread liberally across their bed. Perhaps best of all, a massage table and scented oils had been set up. David stared at Lee in wide-eyed wonder.

“How did…”

Lee shrugged. “There are companies that’ll set things like this up for you. Couldn’t afford to do it while you were home.” His lips slid into a sly grin. “Didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Before David could reply, Lee turned and opened a drawer, pulling out what looked like a DVD case with a bow stuck on it. He handed it to David.

“For you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

David looked at the case. It was for “Plan 9 from Outer Space”. David looked down at the case fondly. “From our first date.” He looked up at his lover, his eyes shining. It wasn’t so much the movie that moved him, it was still shit. It was the sentiment behind it. Lee was amazing at things like that. 

“Thank you.” He stepped closer to Lee, wrapping his arms around him and moving in to kiss him. To his great confusion, Lee pulled away. He nodded toward the case in David’s hands.

“Open it.”

Furrowing his brow in befuddlement, David opened the case. Inside, secured with a bit of Sellotape, was a ring. It was platinum, with a sizable square-cut diamond in the center. He glanced at Lee questioningly to find he had gone down on one knee. David gasped for the second time that night.

Lee gingerly took the DVD case from David, removed the ring, and tossed the case aside. He then took David’s left hand in his. David began to tremble. He felt dizzy, like he was in a dream.

“David James Stuart Mitchell,” a smile flitted across Lee’s lips at the oh-so-posh name. “Will you…”

“Yes.”

The word was uttered softly, but with absolute conviction. David’s knees were knocking together and his voice quavered, but there was no mistaking the surety in it. “I’ll marry you. Nothing in this world would make me happier.” His expression changed, shadowed by a sudden fear. “That *was* what you were asking?”

Lee laughed and nodded, his eyes sparkling. “That was the gist of it, yeah.”

David launched himself toward Lee, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He kissed him deeply, passionately, pouring all the love he felt for Lee into the kiss. Lee moaned in desire and relief as he wrapped his arms around David, holding him tight. David tore himself away and took the ring from him, fumbling to put it on his shaking finger. Lee helped him, steadying his hand and slipping the ring on.

David gazed at Lee, his heart spilling over with happiness and love for this man. He rained kisses all over his face, finally coming to rest on his mouth, this time softly and sweetly.

“Then yes, Lee Gordon McKillop, I will marry you.”

Lee grinned widely. “Good. It would’ve been awkward, showing back up at the jewelry shop to return the ring.”

David laughed. “You won’t have to.”

Lee ran his fingers fondly through David’s hair. “Well, now that that’s sorted...” His gaze flicked over to the massage table. “I think it’s time for the rest of your Valentine’s Day gift.”

* * * * *

Now, six months later, they stood before Jo, who had found being ordained as a minister of the Universal Life Church ludicrously easy. All she’d had to do was fill out a form online a drop a few quid, and presto—instant minister. Lee and David had only invited a few close friends, the ones who had stuck by them during the hard times. The couple solemnly made their vows, pledging to love and honour one another, forsaking all others, for as long as they both shall live. 

Then Jo declared them to be wed, and they started down the aisle to the cheers of the well-wishers. Lee raised his hand, still holding David’s, and yelled, “I got ‘im!” David laughed.

* * * * *

Lee and David tumbled onto the wide hotel bed, entangled in a passionate embrace. As they tore at each other’s clothes, their mouths remained fused whilst their tongues slid and caressed each other in a heated duel. Lee crushed David to the bed, dominating him with his mouth, his hands. David could barely breathe, couldn’t think. It was bliss.

Lee pulled away just long enough to divest them both of their remaining clothing before descending upon David like a typhoon. He bit, licked and sucked at David’s neck, making him moan and grasp at Lee’s hair, his fingers entwining in the short strands. Lee kissed his way steadily downward, pausing only to admire the mark that was already beginning to form on David’s skin before moving insidiously toward his nipples. He gave them the same rough treatment he’s given David’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh until David was cursing and thrashing beneath him.

He was moving steadily toward David’s needy cock when David surprised him. He maneuvered himself around until Lee’s rock-hard erection was hovering over his face. He grabbed his hips and pulled downward, plunging Lee’s cock into his eager mouth. Lee groaned at the onslaught of pleasure, wasting no time in returning the favour. He slid his tongue smoothly up David’s length, shivering as he felt David flick his tongue across his slit. He took David into his mouth, sucking deeply, rumbling in dark satisfaction as he heard David whimper underneath him. The vibrations in his throat only served to heighten David’s pleasure, and David was determined to bring Lee as close to the edge of madness as he was.

David swirled his tongue slickly around the head of Lee’s pulsing cock before taking him all the way down his throat. Lee roared in surprise and animalistic lust, resisting the urge to fuck David’s mouth outright. As David bobbed his head back and forth, sucking fiercely, Lee knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But he didn’t want to cum now. He wanted more. Reluctantly, he tore himself away from David and got up from the bed.

David sat up, staring with a mixture of confusion an abandonment as Lee rummaged through their luggage, tossing clothes and toiletries carelessly aside. Normally David would chastise Lee for treating their things that way, but at that moment it was the farthest thing from his mind. He needed Lee. Now. He watched Lee, ever graceful, even in his frenzied state. Every inch of him was beautiful and virile, handsome and manly, masculine and powerful. How David loved him.

Soon Lee found what he was looking for, and he moved back to the bed, bottle of lube in hand. He settled down on the bed in front of David with an elegant ease, like a predator. He raised David’s legs up toward his chest, spreading them in the process. Now David was open, exposed, vulnerable. David felt the welcome intrusion of Lee’s slick finger as it penetrated him, stretched him. A second finger followed the first, preparing him for what was to come. Lee withdrew his fingers and leaned over David, kissing him hotly, his tongue and cock sliding inside him at the same time. He pushed inside David to the hilt, then paused, letting David adjust. As he did, he worked his way to the other side of David’s neck, working on creating a matching bruise on the tender flesh. David’s senses were in overload, his head spinning, his fingers grabbing desperately at Lee’s back. And Lee hadn’t even started fucking him yet. And then Lee began to move.

He rode David smoothly, easily at first. He wanted to savour this, the feel of David surrounding his length, the taste of his mouth as he took him in another scorching kiss. But far too soon, he felt the primal need to fuck David hard, to own him, tearing at his restraint. He increased the tempo of his thrusts, adding a bit more force. David’s moans sent a shudder of need through him, the sound urging him on as he began to pound him mercilessly. David’s mouth was slack now, his eyes glazed with lust as he let out a soft cry with every thrust, meeting him with a wanton counterthrust.

Lee watched David as they moved together in perfect rhythm, looked into those liquid brown eyes, so ardent and worshipful, yet alluring and hypnotic at the same time. He looked at that clever mouth, which could both issue a side-splitting rant and bring him to a thundering orgasm with astounding ease. Lee thought David was the most stunning creature in existence.

They both knew they wouldn’t last much longer, and so Lee moved up on his knees to give David a proper fucking, good and hard. David cried out and lifted his hands to the headboard, hanging on for dear life as Lee hammered him. Soon he was erupting like Vesuvius, his semen landing on his belly and his core tightening around his Lee’s cock. The sight of his David coming, coming for him, and the feel of him clenching around him sent Lee hurtling over the edge into a blinding climax. Neither of them screamed the other’s name, it was rather whispered hoarsely as they rode out their respective orgasms, their bodies overwhelmed with pleasure.

Moments later, as their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled, Lee carefully withdrew from David and moved next to lie next to him. After a few minutes, he gently gathered David into his arms, lying his head in the crook of his shoulder and stroking his hair gently. No words were needed now, as they had all been said. They simply laid there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and the glow of their love. They knew the road ahead wouldn’t be all roses and sunshine. There were still exes to deal with and alimony payments to make. But whatever storms were coming, they could weather them together.


End file.
